No matter what
by maryamm70
Summary: A collection of the Danvers sisters taking care of each other. No sad endings whatsoever.
1. Kryptonite blade Pt 1

"Alex we have to go in!" Kara told her sister as they stood in front of the enormous bunker.

"No way there's kryptonite inside Kara!" she retorted.

"Well I'm going in and I don't care if it makes my vulnerable." Kara said then approached the door and kicked it open.

"Kara!" Alex cried.

"Shhh Alex. There could be CADMUS operatives."

Kara and Alex slowly and quietly made their way into the bunker.

"Supergirl be careful." Alex whispered as Kara made her way down the stairs.

"I'll take the levels below and you check out the levels upstairs." Kara told Alex

"Be careful." Alex told her.

"You too." Kara said then made her way downstairs.

She looked around, it was a weapons' room.

"What the hell?" she said as she examined a lead box. She carefully opened it but fell to her knees suddenly, vision blurry and body weak. She immediately shut it.

"I see you've found my little surprise." A voice rang out behind Kara.

She turned around, still weak from the kryptonite exposure.

"Henshaw." she growled.

He smiled maniacally and kneeled down so he was face to face with her

"The girl of steel, brought to her knees by a piece of rock. How ironic. Well, you won't be getting up again anytime soon I'll make sure of that." he told her then took out a glowing green knife and thrust it in her abdomen.

Kara felt white hot pain rip through her abdomen and she clenched her teeth, trying not to scream but when Henshaw stabbed her again in her leg and again in her abdomen, leaving the knife there, she couldn't stop the pained scream from escaping her lips.

"I won't kill you just yet. Have fun recovering. Oh and the sun won't work on healing you in a few hours. See this is a power dampening technology that prevents your healing powers from working." he said taking out a syringe and injecting the contents in Kara's arm. Then he stood up and walked away.

As Kara lay there, tears escaping from her eyes because of the pain, blood trickled from her wounds. Alex suddenly barged into the room, holding her gun outwards as she had heard Kara's scream. She scanned the room before she saw her little sister on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Kara!" she gasped, her heart hammering. "Oh no no no."

She knelt next to her sister and pulled her phone out

"J'onn I need a med evac in the old bunker I told you about. It's Kara she's hurt and bleeding out. Please hurry." not bothering to listen for an answer shshe closed the call and turned her attention on her sister.

"Hey Kara. Kara! Stay with me baby. Stay with me." she said as she tried to stem the bleeding without pushing the knife pirther into her sister.

"Alex." Kara slurred, her gaze unfocused.

"Yeah baby, I'm here. Eyes on me, stay awake."

Kara closed her eyes for a brief second "Too tired.. Wanna sleep."

Alex kept her pressure on Kara's wound

"Plenty of that at the DEO. Right now you stay with me ok pretty girl. Tell me something. Hmm tell me about that new restaurant you discovered." she said trying to distract Kara into staying awake.

"It's like a salad bar but for burgers and sandwiches. And it has potstickers and everything." Kara told her, her voice weak.

"Yeah you have to take me there next week." Alex told her.

"Alex in case I don't.. you know.." Kara started but Alex cut her off

"No Kara. I will have none of that. You're going to be just fine. The lamps will see to that." Alex said her voice trembling.

"No Alex, he gave me something to stop the lamps from working."

Alex frowned "What do you mean?"

Just as Kara opened her mouth to speak, there were voices yelling and materials clattering on the stairs

"DEO Clear!" J'onn's voice rang out then he spotted Kara and his expression solemned

"Hey Kara. Hang on for us will you." he told the girl who became a daughter to him as she was loosing her battle against consciousness.

The medics rushed forward and lifted Kara then placed her on the gurney. They started attaching wires and tubes to monitor her vitals and replenish her body. That's when Kara drifted into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's been in surgery for 4 hours now J'onn! "Alex cried.

" Alex calm down and let the medics do their work. She was in bad shape. Nothing the lamps won't fix. "

Alex remebereremembered what Kara told her

" But J'onn she told me that Henshaw gave her something that will stop her healing powers or something."

J'onn frowned" A power dampening solution. "

" Yeah do you know what are its effects? "

J'onn sat down" DEO started developing it a few years back, in case superman turned against us. It stops a kryptonian's healing power from taking place. It allows them to heal at a human rate. "

" Is there any way to reverse it? "

J'onn shook his head" She's going to be in a great amount of pain. But we'll be there to ease it. "

Alex nodded" Of course. "

" Did you call your parents? "

Alex's eyes widened" No I forgot. But they're not in the US at the moment. I'll call them though. "

Just moments after Alex returned after making the call to her parents, Dr. Hamilton came out of the double doors

" Give me the roll Hamilton. " Alex demanded.

" We managed to stop the bleeding from both wounds but she wasn't healing so we stitched her up. She was exposed to a lot of kryptonite so it's going to take time to recover even though we tried to filter it out of her system. " Dr. Hamilton informed them.

" Henshaw injected her with a healing power dampening solution. " J'onn told her.

" That would explain why she isn't healing. She's going to be in a extraordinarily amount of pain until she heals and she will be prone to every single infectious disease out there. "

" Can we see her? " Alex asked.

" Of course, her room is just down the hallway. "

Alex and J'onn walked side by side until they reached Kara's room. They opened the door and Alex nearly cried at the sight of her sister in a hospital bed with an IV in each hand and a nasal cannula feeding her oxygen. She was attached to many machines monitoring her steady vitals.

Alex and J'onn both took places on either side of her bed and held her hands, waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Kryptonite blade Pt 2

_Thank you for all the reviews!__Here's part 2 and part 3 will be up tommorow._

Kara slowly began to wake up to the sound of _beep.. beep.. beep._

Alex, who had been holding her hand felt a twitch

"Kara, sweetie can you hear me?" she said in her softest voice, reserved only for Kara whenever she's hurting.

Kara's eyes twitched

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly, Kara opened her eyes to white sterile walls. She looked around her to find herself on a soft white hospital bed with Alex and J'onn on either side of her bed.

"Alex." she said, her voice hoarse.

"

Alex stroked her cheek" How're you feeling? "

Kara suddenly became aware of how much her stomach and leg wounds hurt

" Hurt. " she said between gritted teeth.

Alex was swift, pressing the button to alert the nurse who came seconds later.

" Hello Ms. Danvers, I'm Nancy, your main nurse. Anytime you feel pain or anything, press the button your sister just pressed to alert me. " she told her as she prepared a syringe of painkillers and injected it in Kara's IV bag.

Kara nodded "Thank you." she whispered.

The nurse smiled "Anytime." then she left.

Alex stared at Kara who was in turn staring at J'onn who was sleeping.

"Kara what happened?" she asked her sister.

Kara closed her eyes briefly then reopened them "I went downstairs and found a lead lined box, I opened it and found it was filled with kryptonite. You know what kryptonite does to me so Henshaw took advantage of my vulnerability and stabbed me with a kryptonite blade. Then he injected me with something that prevents me from healing at a fast rate. " Kara said, her voice breaking at the end.

Alex wrapped her arms around her crying sister and looked at J'onn whwho had woken up and hear the last part of Kara's story. He had never been a violent man but he was filled with the urge to find Henshaw and punch him in ways he had never thought about. Just seeing sweet, innocent Kara crying outraged him. Who would want to hurt her unless he was heartless and made of stone. Nonetheless, he knew that Kara would never approve of his newfound methods so he calmed himself down.

"Kara, we will find Henshaw I promise, and when we do he will pay. But right now we have to focus on your recovery. Just to be clear, until your wounds heal 100% you are not to pursue any Supergirl duties. You can return to Catco when you're ready to, and Alex and I will determine when that will be. "

" But I'll loose my job! " Kara cried.

" No you won't. I talked to Lena and she understands. She's also very concerned and she James and Winn are on their way to see you right now. " Alex told her.

" Continuing, Kara you are to tell us whenever you experience pain. And you will tell us whenever you go somewhere when you recover because without your healing ability, you can catch any virus or infection there is. Okay ? "

Kara rolled her eyes "Yes dad." she joked.

J'onn stood up and planted a kiss on Kara's forehead "I have to get back on duty. Alex you are relieved of duty whenever Kara needs you. You don't have to take permission."

Alex nodded greatfully "Thanks J'onn."

He smiled "Good to see you back with us Kar." he said then opened the door and left.

Once he was gone Kara turned to Alex

"How long was I out?" she asked her.

"15 hours. You lost a lot of blood."

Kara stared at her "15 HOURS?"

Alex nodded grimly "You scared me."

Kara took her hand and squeezed it "I'm back now but Alex how long has it been since you slept?"

"27 hours." Alex told her the truth as she was exhausted.

"Okay, since you're going to boss me I'll do the same. Go sleep in that chair in the corner."

Alex shook her head "Nope."

Kara shrugged "Fine, I won't tell you I'm in pain until you sleep then."

Alex glared at her sister who stared back at her, pouting. Alex groaned in frustration, Kara's pout was her kryptonite.

"Fine I'll sleep but wake me up after an hour okay." she huffed.

"Okayy." Kara told her, even though deep down she knew she won't.

Alex kissed her forehead just as J'onn had did and went to the chair in the corner. She was asleep withing moments.

Kara stared at her sister for a while then reached to the side of her bed to grab her phone, wincing as she felt her stitches pull.

She opened her phone to find a lot of messages and missed calls from Lena, James, Winn Jeremiah and Eliza.

She went through them then opened the internet to catch up on what she missed.

Just then, there were knocks on her door, it opened seconds later.

In came Lena James and Winn

"Kara! What happened!" Lena cried.

Kara put a finger to her mouth in a "hush" manner. Then she pointed at the sleeping Alex.

"Oh sorry." Lena whispered.

Lena and James sat in the chairs previously occupied by Alex and J'onn and Winn sat on the foot of Kara's hospital bed.

"What happened Kar?" James asked gently, in a low voice.

"Alex and I went to inspect a bunker we thought was infiltrated by CADMUS. But there was no CADMUS agents. We split up and I was met by Henshaw who stabbed me with a kryptonite blade." she explained.

"Was my mother there?" Lena said, fists clenching in anger.

"No just him."

Winn frowned "But aren't you supposed to be under the sunlamps? You know to heal?" he asked.

"Henshaw injected me with a compound that temporarily strips me of my healing powers, so I can only heal at a human rate."

"Well maybe I can create an opposite compound.. You know to counter react what the one he gave you did." Lena told her.

Kara shook her head "It's non reversible. It was created with no antidote."

James felt his insides boil upon hearing what his best friend had and still has to endure. "We'll catch him Kara and I promise you I will make him pay." he said angrily.

Kara smiled "Thanks James."

Lena and Winn reached into the bags they got

"While you're recovering we wanted to cheer you up a little bit so we got your evening's entertainment." Lena said grinning as she pulled out several board games and Winn pulled out 2 boxes of pizza and a box of potstickers.

Kara grinned "You guys are the best." she said, spreading her arms and carefully hugged her friends as not to pull her stitches.

2 hours later, Alex woke up to the sight of Kara, James, Winn, Lena and J'onn playing a cards game while sitting around Kara. They were all laughing, including Kara, nasal cannula and all.

"Hello traitors mind if I join you." she told them.

"Good morning sleepy head. I really like your hair." Winn teased Alex's messy bed hair.

She rolled her eyes and punched him as he made space for her to sit next to him at the foot of Kara's bed. Then they started a new game.

And just like that, Kara smiled and looked around feeling grateful because friends like hers knew how to make everything better. And she knew they had her back even with the long road of recovery.


	3. Kryptonite blade Pt 3

_Alliedstasis: Thank you! I don't like Henshaw either_

_A new chapter with a new prompt will be up tommorow hopefully. _

Alex was working in her lab when she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Hey Alex." Lena greeted her.

"Hi Lena." Alex said getting up and hugging her.

"So when's Kara getting discharged?" she asked Alex.

"It's been a week and she's driving me crazy about wanting to go home. But if she goes out there she's prone to viruses and bacteria. I'm just worried. But given her nagging she's getting discharged tommorow." she replied.

Lena placed a hand on Alex's shoulder.

" Don't worry Alex. I banned her from coming to Catco or working until she feels better and the risk of catching pathogens passes. "

Alex smiled" Thanks Lena. You know I'm glad Kara has you as a girl best friend as you're mine too. "

Lena blushed" Awh Danvers you getting soft on me. "

Alex rolled her eyes" Let's go see Kara. I promised I would keep her company after I finish from here. " she said.

So Lena and Alex made their way to the medbay until they reached Kara's room. Alex opened the door to find Kara partially sitting up in bed as her bed was angled in a 60 degrees angle and typing away on her laptop.

" Kara Danvers what did I say about not working until you're feeling better?!" Lena demanded.

Kara looked up in an innocent-guilty way "Hi Lena." she said sweetly and innocently.

Lena and Alex put their hands on their hips and glared at her.

"Kara we talked about this." Alex said.

Kara sighed "I just got so bored and I was itching to write an article." she complained.

Lena walked and snatched the laptop from Kara "Not on my watch you're not." she said.

"But.." Kara started to complain.

"No buts Kara. You are not to write a single article until you feel better." Lena said.

"What am I supposed to do while I'm bed resting at home. I can't watch TV all day." Kara asked.

Lena sighed "Alright you can write articles but on one condition. Two actually."

Kara started to sit up, eager but winced and leaned back "Shoot." she said.

"One you don't write anything until you're discharged. Two you take it easy and you write as many articles as you **can**, no deadlines and don't push yourself too hard. Alex will see to that."

Kara rolled her eyes "Yes boss."

Alex watched the exchange between the two best friends with a smile on her face

"Well I have to get back to the lab. I'll leave you two." Alex said getting up and leaving, glad to see that her sister was in good hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Home sweet home!" Kara cried the other day as she walked in her apartment after being discharged from the medbay.

She was on crutches as not to put weight on her injured leg, and they were the ones were she puts her elbows on the supports to keep them stabilized as not to disturb her wounded and stitched abdomen.

"Kara remember to take it easy. I'm staying with you anyways." Alex told her.

"What Alex no you already stayed with me in the medbay for too long. You need to sleep in your apartment."

Alex stared at her in her _are you serious right now_ look " Do you actually think that I would let my little injured sister stay at her apartment when she knows nothing about handling injuries. Or that she's reckless and could go out behind my back and get sick. Well if you did, you're wrong." she said then helped Kara sit down and put her leg up on the table then took her crutches away.

Kara sighed. Once Alex made up her mind there was no way to make her back down.

" Thanks for taking care of me Lexie. "Kara said as she leaned her head on Alex's shoulder.

Alex smoothed her sister's hair" Hey you're my sister. I would do anything for you. "she told her.

The pair was interrupted by a series of knocks on the door. Alex got up and opened the door revealing Eliza and Jeremiah.

" Alex ! How're you sweetie ?" Eliza said as she and Jeremiah hugged their daughter.

" I'm good. " she said, closing the door.

They made their way to the living room where Kara brightened up when she saw them.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried.

"Hey honey. How're you feeling now??" Elzia said as she sat down next to Kara and hugged her then checked and fussed over her wounds.

"I'm better now thanks to Alex." she told them.

"Well your mother and I are going to stay at your place for the next couple of days until you feel better." Jeremiah told her.

Kara hugged them both and soon they were joined by Alex. They didn't say anything but they were all thinking the same thing.

They were stronger together.


	4. Accident

_Here's a oneshot based on a new prompt._

_New chapter with a new plot will be up tommorow hopefully_

_Leave a review in the comments:))_

"Alex!" Kara, coming up behind Alex, shouted in her ear.

She jumped "Kara!" she shouted while her sister laughed maniacally. "You can't do that!" she continued.

"I just did." Kara grinned.

Alex felt her blood boil "You're infuriating." she said.

Kara pouted adorably and said "But you love me." making Alex sigh

"That I can't disagree to." she said hugging her little sister. Kara hugged her back then said

"Hey there's this new musical in theatres. Wanna go watch it tonight?" she asked Alex.

"Sure! We'll finish work at the DEO and we'll go together." Alex suggested.

"Actually I have dinner with Lena today so I'll meet you there?" Kara proposed.

"Alright. It's already 6 Kara you better go now as not to be late." She told her.

"Ohh ms rich vocabulary and grammar." she teased.

Alex playfully hit her "Shut up."

Kara laughed and hugged her sister "I'll see you in 2 hours don't be late." she said as she went out the door.

"Be careful." Alex yelled after her.

"Okay!" came Kara's answer. Alex shook her head and returned to her work with a smile on her face. Kara knew how to cheer her up after a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex closed the door to her lab and picked up he stuff. She said goodbye to J'onn and the other agents then made her way to her bike to drive to the theatre.

She started driving when it started to rain

"Oh come on" she groaned.

Just then a car came screeching from a distance towards her, and it wasn't slowing down. She tried to use the breaks but to no avail as they weren't working on the wet road. A large crash could be heard in the neighborhood and sent Alex flying off her bike. She landed hard and felt a white hot pain shoot up her wrist.

She saw the owner of the car get down, his head bloody and rush towards her

"Ma'am I'm very sorry. My brakes weren't working. Are you alright?" he asked, the panic evident in his voice.

She got up, cradling her wrist.

"I'm okay it's just a broken wrist. You should get your head looked at." she said glancing at his head wound.

He stared at her "You should get yours looked at too." he said pointing to her head.

She frowned "What?" and touched her head with her good hand. Her fingers came out tinged with crimson liquid.

"Oh god." she said.

Suddenly, Supergirl came whooshing out of the sky and dropped next to them. Her eyes widened in concern when she saw Alex but turned to the man "Hold on mister I'll fly you to the hospital."

She returned 1 minute later "Alex what the hell?" she said.

Alex glared at her "Not now. Just get me to the medbay." she told her.

Kara shook her head "Nu uh I'm taking you to the hospital." she said and not waiting for a response she grabbed her sister and flew her to the hospital.

Kara flew back home and changed into civilian clothes then returned to the hospital to check on Alex.

She entered her room after pretending to ask for the number of her sister's room as Supergirl was the one who rushed her to the hospital, not Kara Danvers, to find Alex sitting up in bed. Her wrist was in a cast and there was a bandage on her temple where she got cut.

"How're you feeling Lex?" she asked sitting next to her sister's bed.

Alex smiled at her and moved to the side to make space for Kara to sit next to her which she did.

"Better. I'm sorry I ruined our evening. I know how much you wanted to watch the movie."

Kara turned to face her "Are you serious Alex. Who cares about some silly movie. The most important thing is that you're okay and that you don't have any concussion or you're not in a coma or in surgery." she told her.

Alex rested her head on her sister's shoulder "I love you." she said, closing her eyes.

"I love you more Lexie." Kara replied, closing her eyes as well

There was no stronger bond than the bond between two sisters.


	5. Solar Sickness Pt 1

_Hopegrangerweasly: Thank you so much! I will be adding a chapter daily when I finish school as I have finals this week. But I will try my best to upload chapters everyday._

_The-SuperLizard: Thank you! This fanfic is based on prompts I come up with focused on both Danvers sisters taking care of each other. This prompt will be about Alex taking care of Kara and the next will be the opposite. You can request a prompt you have in mind and I'll try to write it:))_

**_This fanfic is set sometime in season 4, after the DEO was mind wiped. Alex regains her memories back, Winn returns from the future and Lena knows Kara is Supergirl. _**

"Alex! I missed you so much! How's Amsterdam." Kara cried as soon as Alex picked the phone up.

"It's amazing Kar. The weather's awesome but the conference was a bit boring. I am not looking forward to the next one. Neither is Winn for the matter." Alex said.

Kara laughed "Now I know why J'onn sent you two instead of him."

Alex sighed "Yes. You seem a bit off. Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Yeah I just solar flared this morning and before you say anything I stayed under the lamps at L Corp for 3 hours." she quickly assured her sister.

Lena had set up solar lamps at L Corp after the mindwipe at the DEO so Kara can have access to them anytime.

"Wow I'm impressed. Kara Danvers staying under the solar lamps for 3 hours without complaining." she said.

Kara clicked her tongue "Weeell I didn't want to. But J'onn forced me. And so did Dr. Hamilton." she confessed.

Dr. Hamilton had quit working at the DEO for a while and started working at L Corp so she wasn't mind wiped.

Alex fought back a laugh "I knew it."

Kara rolled her eyes "Anyways I have to get to work. I'll talk to you this evening?" she asked.

"Were heading to the airport this evening so we'll talk when I get back. We'll arrive at around 10 am tommorow, your time." Alex said.

"Okay take care. Love you." Kara told her.

"Love you too." Alex said then hung up.

Kara made her way into her bedroom and changed into her work clothes then picked up her bag and headed to the bus station to get to Catco.

As she stepped into Catco, she sneezed then immediately groaned

"Oh not again!"

She made her way to James's office and handed him her written article.

"Here it is. Sorry I'm late there was this savage crazy robot flying around this morning." she told him.

James stared at her and after a moment of staring at her he asked her "Did you solar flare?" he asked her.

She sighed and sat down "Yeah and I caught a cold...stupid buses." she muttered.

He got up and grabbed her hand "Yeah well you're going home now." he told her.

"Wait why?!" She asked as he escorted her to the elevator.

"Because as long as you're here you are at serious risk of catching more viruses. I'll drive you home." he said.

"I don't want to go home." she said crossing her arms.

"James why are you sending Kara home?" Lena suddenly joined them.

James looked around and made sure nobody was listening and spoke in a low voice "Because she solar flared and caught a cold in the process. And she could catch a lot more germs here."

Lena nodded "Yeah you're going home." she said.

Kara sighed "Come on Lena you're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not going to risk my best friend getting sick just because of work. Come on I'll drive you." Lena said then grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her to her car.

"Can we please eat lunch first I haven't eaten anything today." Kara requested.

"Fine we'll pass by a restaurant and grab a quick bite. But you'll sleep afterwards. Promise?"

Kara nodded "Promise."

When Kara woke up from her nap she felt awful. Her head was pounding and her throat felt stuffy and her cold was 10 times worse.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, the water soothed her throat a bit. She put her head on her hands and dozed off then woke up and dragged herself to the couch where she curled up and slept.

Meanwhile, J'onn was trying to call Kara but she wasn't responding so he went over to her place and knocked the door several times.

When it wasn't answered, he phased through the door and found Kara lying on the couch but she wasn't looking too good. He slowly approached her and placed a hand on her forehead to find that she was burning up.

"Oh Kara." he whispered.

He rummaged through her stuff until he found the medecine box that Kara usually kept for Alex. He grabbed the thermometer and gently placed it into Kara's ear. After reading the number, 107.3, he grabbed his phone

"Dr. Hamilton are you still working your shift at the hospital?" J'onn asked her.

"Yes I am. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes Kara got sick. And her fever is high." he told her.

"Bring her to the hospital. I'll tend to her and find her a room now."

"Okay thank you Amelia." he said.

"Kara has saved my life countless times. It's the least I can do to her. Now it's my time to save her." she said then hung up.

J'onn grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Kara then he gently carried her bridal style and went down to his car where he placed her in the passenger's seat and drove to the hospital.

Dr. Hamilton was waiting for them at the entrance. J'onn carried Kara out of the car and gently placed her on the gurney.

"Room 378. Come in 10 minutes." Dr. Hamilton told him then she and 2 nurses who were also DEO and knew of Kara's secret rolled her away.

J'onn took out his phone and called Eliza to tell her of Kara's condition. Then in 10 minutes, he headed to Kara's room.


	6. Solar Sickness Pt 2

_Guest: No Alex will not be happy at all. _

_Alliedstasis: Alex will be dealing with Kara's recklessness in a while._

When J'onn opened the door to Kara's room, Dr. Hamilton was there checking her vitals. She stepped closer to him and told him everything

"She's got a bad case of pneumonia, strep throat and a stomach virus that we believe is from food poisoning. She already threw up 3 times. But we've got her hooked up to antibiotics and fluids so it shouldn't be too serious. Had she gone without medical attention and without her healing powers she would've died. She should stay here until her powers come back and she's fully healed. I don't think the solar lamps will help much and with her fever I don't want to risk more heat. Also they're uncomfortable and bright. "

J'onn nodded" Thank you Amelia. " he told her.

She nodded and went outside.

J'onn sat down in the chair next to Kara's bed and glanced at her to find her staring at him with fever glazed eyes.

He stroked her cheek" How're you feeling?"

She coughed then replied" Awful. Thanks for taking me here although I don't appreciate the needles. "

She had two IV needles in her right hand and arm and one in her left.

" Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick?" he asked her.

" Because I didn't know I was. I came home with just a cold and woke up feeling awful but not this awful. Then I went back to sleep and woke up in a hospital bed. " she told him.

J'onn nodded grimly" Well you're here now and Dr. Hamilton is giving you medecine that's going to make you feel better. " he assured her.

She nodded then felt her stomach flip.

" Bucket. " she said weakly.

J'onn grabbed the bucket that Dr. Hamilton had left for Kara to throw up in and shoved it under Kara's mouth just in time for her to hurl again. When she was done he wiped her mouth and made her drink small sips of water.

" Thanks for everything Papa bear." she said in a slight joking tone as she lay back, feeling drowsy, and gave in to the medecines' effect. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Anything for my daughter." he whispered even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

3 hours after Kara fell asleep, there was a knock on the door and in stepped Lena, in jeans and a hoodie. She was crying.

J'onn stood up "Lena what's wrong?!" he asked her, alarmed.

She sniffed "This is all my fault. I'm the one who took her to the restaurant and I didn't stay with her after I dropped her off. I'm the reason she's here." she sobbed.

J'onn had never seen Lena like this. She had taken the mask off and she was just pure, golden hearted Lena. He hugged her gently and rubbed her back then told her

" Lena none of this is your fault. Kara would've gone to the restaurant whether you like it or not. And she wouldn't have let you stay anyways. You know how stubborn she is. So take a breath and forget all the thought of you blaming yourself. Kara would've gotten sick anyways. She doesn't have an immune system without her powers so it was going to happen anyways. "

" It's true Lena. I don't blame you and neither should you. " a new voice chimed in.

Lena laughed through her tears" When did you wake up? "

Kara smiled weakly at her" Just now. " she told her.

J'onn smiled at the sight of the two best friends" I'll leave you two to talk. " he said then left the room.

Lena sat down in the chair previously occupied by J'onn and took Kara's IVd hand.

" I'm sorry. " she said.

Kara shook her head" Lena none of this is your fault. Don't apologize. Last time I lost my powers I stayed at the DEO for 3 days and still caught pnemonia and you weren't there last time. " she said.

Lena slowly nodded and hugged Kara who was still lying down but slightly elevated because of the pillows.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and in stepped James.

" Hey James! " Kara told him while Lena got up and hugged him.

" Hey Lena. Hi Kara. How're you doing?" he asked her.

She shrugged "I've been better." she confessed.

"Well I figured you're going to stay here for a while so I passed by your apartment and got you your laptop phone charger and board games." he said.

Kara narrowed her eyes "You broke into my apartment?!" she asked him.

James froze "You left the door unlocked." he said feeling guilty.

Kara and Lena laughed at his expression

"I'm kidding! That's so sweet James! Thank you!" Kara told him still laughing the grabbed at her chest to try to catch her breath. Lena noticed Kara's difficulty in breathing and increased the oxygen supply of her nasal cannula a bit.

"So do you want to play Cleudo first?" Lena asked them.

Board games where a trademark of the Superfriends. Not only were they popular during Game nights but also they were hospit trademarks. They played them whenever one of them was hospitalized.

"Yes!" Kara and James agreed.

As they were setting the game up, Kara glanced at the clock "Whoa it's 10:30 am already!?" she asked.

Then the door to Kara's room burst open and a shrill voice screamed

"KARA DANVERS!"

Kara paled and gulped

Kara Lena and James looked at the doorway.

There stood Alex in all her messy hair and clothes glory glaring at her.

Kara slid down beneath the covers and gulped "Uh oh." she whispered.

**To be continued **


	7. Solar Sickness Pt 3

_Jennifer Baratta and Alliedstasis: Yep_

Lena and James stared at Alex with her hand on her hips, clearly fuming as she glared at Kara. If looks could kill Kara would be a pile of bones by now.

James and Lena took one look at each other and got up

"We're going to go now. Bye Kar." Lena said then she and James hurried out the door.

Kara shyed deeper into her covers as her sister approached her slowly

"What were you thinking? Going out in public without your powers! And to a restaurant too!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry." Kara mumbled, trying not to laugh at Alex's face. It looked like someone infused cranberry juice in her face.

"What if J'onn hadn't found you. What would I do if I lost my sister." Alex said, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

Kara felt tears in her eyes as well

"But you didn't. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I was reckless Lexie. I wasn't thinking." Kara told her.

Alex snorted and climbed into bed with her little sister "Clearly."

Kara snuggled deeper into her sister

"I missed you." she said.

Alex played with her blond locks and kissed her head

"God I missed you more. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried. I'm glad you're okay." she apologized.

"It's okay. You're right I was stupid." Kara whispered.

Alex got up and exited the room then came back with a bag

"Okay so I got you something." She said reaching into the bag and propping Kara on more pillows. Then she took out a box and placed it on Kara's lap.

"Open it." she told her.

Kara slowly opened the box to find brand new paint tubes and canvases in addition to a variety of Dutch cheeses in a basket and a souvenir windmill.

"Alex this is amazing!" she said excitedly as Alex stepped closer and gave her sister a hug.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you there. We have to go together when you're better." she told her.

"Yeah! But we'll take a plane." Kara said.

Alex laughed "Okay."

A silence fell upon the two sisters, save the beeps of the machines monitoring Kara's vitals.

After a while, Kara spoke up

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Alex smiled and held her sister closer

"I love you too Kara."

"I love you 3000."

Alex laughed at the reference and just held her as both of them fell asleep.

30 minutes later, J'onn entered the room to find them still cuddled together, both asleep. He frowned when he saw how Kara was struggling to breath.

He stepped outside and called Dr. Hamilton.

She saw what was wrong immediately and placed the nasal cannula that Kara had removed back under her nose and increased the oxygen flow. She also injected ibuprofen into Kara's IV bag and after checking her vitals and was satisfied with them she left the room.

J'onn sat in the chair next to the bed and watched over the two girls. The two girls who he'd never dreamt of being so close to. The two girls who had become daughters to him just like K'hym and T'ania had been.

He recruited Alex because of her skills and Kara but the main reason was his promise to Jeremiah. Yet he slowly began to get closer to her and recognize her true skills and talents.

Then came Kara who he'd been mean to at first. Sweet loving and kind Kara. She didn't deserve to be treated that way yet he still acted mean around her. She didn't judge him and embraced him when he revealed his true self and form. She stood by him in the hardest times and he began to change towards her. She was the person who understood him the most and she began to matter to him.

Now both the Danvers sisters were all who cared about. Well most of what he cared about. And he would do anything to protect them.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice jostled him of his thoughts.

He turned to find Kara awake and staring at him with a small smile on her face though she looked in pain.

"You two actually. You okay?" he asked her.

Kara shrugged "Being sick sucks. What were you thinking of us?" she asked.

"The way you two became my earth daughters." he said kissing her hand.

She closed her eyes when he did, feeling safe and protected and fuzzy. It wsd just like Zor el used to kiss her hand on Krypton.

He held her hand and they just stayed like that while Alex slept until Kara spoke up

" J'onn? "

"Yes Kara?"

"Can you please bring me the bucket I think I'm going to be sick." she said.

He snatched the empty plastic bucket and placed it under her mouth. Kara sat up right and threw up the meager breakfast she ate this morning. Alex woke up at the sound of her sister throwing up. She quickly sat up and held Kara's hair and rubbed her back.

When Kara was done she helped her lay down and gave her a glass of water telling her to take small sips.

Kara did and she felt a little better but she was exhausted so she shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When Kara's breaths evened out Alex turned to J'onn

"Thanks for being there for her, for us J'onn." she told him.

"No need to thank me Alex. I would do anything for you two in a heartbeat." he told her.

Alex smiled and reached for his hand until their hands were entertwined over Kara's stomach.

"Thanks dad." she told him then she closed her eyes as well and slept.

J'onn smiled, happiness bursting inside of him. They were _his _girls and nothing could ever take them away from him.


	8. Alex and the cold Pt 1

_Here's to all the people who have been requesting a chapter where Kara takes care of Alex. This is part one and part two will hopefully be up tommorow._

_This story will have one prompt where Kara takes care of Alex and the next one has the roles reversed. So there are plenty of hurt/sick Alex and Kara to come...and even sweet sisters chapters! _

Alex woke up her head pounding and body throbbing in pain. She got out of bed and made a pot of coffee, thinking it would help.

5 mugs later and she still felt awful. She wore her DEO tactical clothes and made her way to the DEO.

"Alex are you okay?" J'onn asked her upon seeing her.

"Why would I not be okay?" she asked.

He crossed his arms "Well first of all you're pale, your voice is raspy, you're shivering and you can't swallow without wincing...You're sick Alex." he stated.

Alex shrugged "It's not the first time I get sick."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, detecting Alex's stubbornness

"Go home Lex. The DEO can handle one day without you. And you're no help to anyone if you're sick here. You're only hurting yourself." he told her in his father voice.

Alex shook her head "No way. I have to finish the solution I started in the lab yesterday." she said then without waiting for an answer she climbed up the stairs to her lab.

J'onn sighed again and waited for the only person who could make Alex listen and go home.

30 minutes later, Kara practically ran into the DEO, well as much as she could run in stilettos and jeans.

"I'm sorry I'm late! The stupid alarm didn't go off and I was up all night trying to finish this article.." Kara said but was cut off by J'onn.

"Forget that Kar there's something you need to see."

J'onn lead Kara to Alex's lab

"Wait there's something wrong with Alex's lab?!" Kara asked alarmed.

J'onn shook his head "Look closer."

Kara stared at the sight in front of her.

Alex was sitting on a stool, sneezing and blowing her nose every 5 seconds. Kara stared at J'onn

"She's sick. Why isn't she home?" she asked him.

"I told her but she refused. She's stubborn." he said.

Kara shrugged "It's a Danvers sisters trait. But I'll make sure she goes home and rests. Will you give me the day off?" she requested.

He look at her in a "Are you seriously asking me this question" look. She laughed and hugged him

"Thanks J'onn. I'll call Lena and tell her what's going on too." she said then entered her sister's lab.

"Hey Lexie." she greeted.

Alex turned to face her, "Oh hey Kara."

Kara frowned "Yeah we're going home. Like right now." she said as she grabbed her sister's shoulders and gently helped her up.

Alex frowned "I'm okay. I can stay here."

Kara laughed sarcastically "Okay you're not okay. First you look like Rudolph and you're shaking. We're going home now or do I need to call Eliza?" she asked menacingly.

Alex's eyes widened "You wouldn't."

Kara smirked and took out her phone and pretended to call Eliza, though Alex didn't know that.

"Hey Eliza how are you?" she started.

Alex snatched the phone from her and cried "Fine we'll go home!" then she looked at the screen and found out Kara's trick. She glared at her little sister "You little.."

Kara laughed "Come on let's go." she said.

30 minutes later, Alex was lying on the couch of Kara's loft, covered in 3 blankets and watching TV.

Kara came through the window carrying several bags

"You need to eat so I brought you soup and a baked potato." she said handing her sick sister the food.

Alex sat up slowly and gratefully accepted the food.

"Thanks Kar." she said.

Kara smiled and sat down next to her "You're always taking care of me. It's nice to see the roles reversed this time." she said as Alex at her food.

When Alex was done, Kara handed her two pills of Tylenol and a bottle of electrolyte water.

Alex gulped them down then snuggled deeper into Kara.

" I love you Kara. " she said as the tendrils of sleep began to overtake her.

Kara smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair

"I love you more. Sleep tight Lexie."


	9. Alex and the cold Pt 2

_Danversistersfan: People have requested a prompt where Kara takes care of Alex so here it is. I want everyone to be satisfied with the stories so I write the prompts they request:)) the next chapter of this story will be based on the prompt you suggested;)_

_Lala1010: The prompt you suggested is one of the prompts I plan to write about!_

_Jennifer Baratta: Thank you! _

Alex woke up to the smell of something cooking. She sat up and glanced at the kitchen to find Kara sitting on one of the bar stools, eating pancakes and typing away on her laptop.

She got up and made her way towards her sister, Kara glanced up and smiled at her

"Morning sleepyhead. How're you feeling?" she asked as she placed a plate full of pancakes and eggs in front of her, as well as a glass of orange juice.

Alex smiled and gulped down half of the orange juice

"Loads better thanks to you. My headache's gone and my nose kind of cleared up. We can go to the DEO now!" she said as she began to eat.

Kara narrowed her eyes,

"Not a chance Alex. You're not setting foot inside the DEO until you're feeling 100% better, understood?"

"But.." Alex started to say but Kara put her fingers in her ears and started to sing

"LALALALA. I can't hear you!"

Alex rolled her eyes and muttered "Brat. You have super hearing how could you not hear me!' Kara just smirked and sat back down to continue her pancakes.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Catco?" Alex asked Kara.

"No Lena gave me the day off, or at least until you get better. And I can always write my articles here." she said.

"But I feel better!" Alex complained.

Kara rolled her eyes "Don't be such a whiner! Man if only the DEO agents could see you now. Agent Tough Danvers would become Agent Whiny Danvers."

Alex glared at her sister "You wouldn't dare."

Kara laughed 'Just messing with you!" she assured her

The two sisters finished their breakfast, and Kara her article then the two settled on the couch

"So what do you want to watch today?" Kara asked Alex.

Alex thought about it "Umm let's try that movie' Kiss and Cry' it's all over Netflix." she finally decided.

Kara put the movie on and the two sisters watched, snuggled against each other

"Kara?" Alex said after a while

" Kara? " she tried again when she got no response. She looked down at her sister to find her asleep on her lap. She smiled and paused the movie, looking at her sister's features as she slept.

She played with her sister's hair and got lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Kara waking up and staring up at her, smiling.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Kara asked her, voice still thick with sleep.

Alex looked down "You."

Kara straightened her position "Good or bad."

Alex stared at her "Kara, there is nothing bad in you to even think about. I was just thinking how lonely I would be if you didn't come to live with us. You're my best friend Kar."

Kara smiled "Aw lexie you're my best friend too."

Alex smirked "If only Lena could hear you say that."

Kara rolled her eyes "Lena is one of my best friend. But you're my number one best friend."

Alex frowned "I don't think there's something like that."

Kara punched her arm playfully

"Just take the point!"

Alex laughed "I'm glad I stayed at home today."

Kara smirked "Wow Alex Danvers actually being thankful and happy she followed her younger sister's orders. That's a first."

Alex laughed and hugged her little sister.


	10. The swap Pt 1

_Hello everyone! It's been a couple of days since I posted but I had finals then school ended and I was super busy with family and stuff so here's a new chapter!_

_I will hopefully be uploading a chapter daily or at least several times per week:)_

_Danversistersfan and Lala1010 The following chapter(s) are going to be based on the prompts you suggested, combined. Hope you like it!_

"Kara come on were going to be late!" Alex shouted as she banged on the bathroom door.

The door opened and Kara stepped out already in her work clothes. She glared at Alex

"I was in there for 5 minutes only." she huffed.

Alex smirked then closed the door while Kara started breakfast.

10 minutes later they were in Alex's car and heading towards the DEO.

"Turn on the radio." Kara told Alex.

"No. If I turn it on you're going to sing. And I do not feel like hearing you sing even though I love your voice."

Kara sighed "But it's boring here. I could've flown us there!"

Alex smiled "Don't be such a whiner Kara."

Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex "Don't call me a whiner, doofus."

Alex too narrowed her eyes "If I'm a doofus you're an idiot."

"Moron!"

"Clown."

"Imbecile!"

"ALEX KARA THAT'S ENOUGH!" J'onn's voice boomed suddenly.

Alex and Kara froze, whatever insult coming out of their mouth faltered and they looked out of the car window to find that they had arrived at the DEO and half of the agents were staring at them.

They both cast sheepish looks at J'onn

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Return to your work stations." J'onn ordered the shocked agents. They complied, half of them failing to hide their smiles and laughs.

Alex and Kara got out of the car and hugged each other then followed J'onn to the control room.

"So what's the situation?" Alex asked him.

"One of Dr. Tryom's articraft inventions went haywire. It appears to have created some sort of mutation." he said, showing them the pictures of a huge green monsterous thing wrecking a lab.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Alex asked.

"Detain it, and it would be preferable to avoid any more destruction. We don't know what these inventions could do, especially since they're alien articrafts that he modified." J'onn replied.

"Agreed." Alex said while Kara changed into her supersuit in 5 seconds.

Alex and J'onn armed theirselves then the three of them headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" Kara shouted as she got swatted across the room by the monster again.

"It has to have some sort of weakness!" J'onn shouted as he deflected another blow and phased through the monster.

"I think his Achilles heel is his heel. Look how guarded it is." Alex stated through her comms as she fired at the monster.

Kara flew towards the monster and used her heat vision to melt the thick armor that the monster had on its heels. Once the armor was melted, Alex shot a bullet at one of its heels. The bullet easily penetrated the flesh.

The monster roared in pain and swatted both Alex and Kara. They flew across the room and landed in a big blue box, like a photo booth.

Alex groaned and pushed herself up but the door suddenly shut, trapping both sisters inside.

"No!" Alex shouted as she banged on the door.

Kara got up and started to explore the small booth.

"Hey Alex there are buttons here. There's a big red one let's try pressing it." Kara said as she started to press the button.

"No Kara!" Alex cried but it was too late Kara had already pressed the button.

They both froze, the sound of creaking of machinery started to fill their ears

"Uh oh." Kara whispered.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and smoke started to come out everywhere.

Kara scrambled over to Alex's side and clasped her hand, Alex put her arm around her little sister protectively. There was a whooshing sound then silence.

The door suddenly opened and J'onn hurried inside.

"Alex! Kara!" he shouted as he looked around. He felt his heart beat fast when he found the sisters on the floor.

He kneeled down quickly and felt for pulses which he found, they were both faint but Kara's was fainter than Alex's.

He scooped them up in his arms and carefully stepped over the now detained monster, where agents were rushing to secure him and flew to the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alex started to regain consciousness she felt like somebody hit her with a sledgehammer.

The familiar _beep beep beep_ sound was everywhere, she slowly opened her eyes to the sight of J'onn sitting next to a hospital bed, hers. Strangely enough, there were no IVs in her hands or arms.

"J'onn J'onn." she whispered, shaking him slightly.

"Alex how are you feeling?" he asked, becoming alert.

"I'm better now. Too fine actually. What happened?" she replied.

"I found you and Kara passed out on the floor after you got locked in so I took you here. You had a concussion and a sprained wrist." he said.

Alex frowned and flexed her wrist

"But I don't feel anything." she said, confused.

J'onn nodded grimly and continued to explain

"Kara had broken ribs and a collapsed lung, Dr. Hamilton managed to stabilize her but she hasn't healed, even with exposure to sunlight from the sun lamps. You, however, your body healed from the injuries." he said, getting up to reveal Kara lying in a similar bed, the lump of bandages apparent under her hospital gown. She, however had 2 IVs in her right arm and hand and an oxygen mask strapped to her face and was staring at her with those sweet concerned blue eyes.

Alex looked at J'onn, her stomach clenched at the sight of Kara like that.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"We think that device might have swapped your forms, meaning Kara is now human and you are a kryptonian."

**To be continued **


	11. The swap Pt 2

_Jennifer Baratta Danversistersfan: Thank you! _

"Alex come on you need me to help you." Kara said as she watched Alex punch the car repeatedly.

Alex huffed and continued punching

"Like you're in any state to help." she replied.

Kara frowned "Why are you being so snarky? I'm the one with the broken ribs. I'm the one who's not healing. And I'm the one who lost her powers. So if anyone needs to complain, it's me. But I'm not, and I can help you control your powers now."

Alex turned "I don't need help controlling them."

Kara smiled sarcastically "Yeah tell that to the charred beds and broken doors up there."

Alex sighed "It's just frustrating." she said running her fingers through her hair.

Kara got up slowly, and leaning on her IV pole she made her way towards Alex and placed her arms around her, but before Alex could wrap her arms around her sister, Kara spoke up

"Lesson one, don't hug your sister with broken ribs too hard. Tip, don't hug anyone too hard while with powers." she told her.

Alex laughed and gently wrapped her arms around her sister, remembering the times when Kara hugged her too hard while she had broken ribs, the roles were reversed now.

When they pulled apart Kara smiled and said

" I still can't belive how comfortable DEO clothes are." she said pointing to the black DEO sweatpants, running shoes and hoodie she was wearing.

"I know right! Anyways back to business, you're right I do need your help." Alex confessed.

Kara stared at her "Are you sure you're still Alex Danvers? Because the Alex Danvers I know is stubborn as a mule." she said.

"Ha ha. You're no better, you're supposed to be on oxygen and in bed, not wandering around the DEO with your IVs still attached to you. " Alex said dryly.

Kara shrugged then winced "You need my help. I can do that without over exerting myself." she told her.

Alex smiled and gently placed an arm around her sister, leading her back to the bench, then sat down at her feet.

"Tell me everything." she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eliza! It's so good to see you!" J'onn said as he picked Eliza up from the airport.

"Hi J'onn. Are they okay? I just knew that Kara is human and Alex has powers now."

J'onn got into the car and explained the story to Eliza as they drove towards the DEO.

"... They're both okay. Kara has a few broken ribs but she's okay, and she's helping Alex control her powers until we can find a way to return them back to normal. That's where you come in." he said.

Eliza nodded and stepped out of the car as J'onn pulled at the DEO entrance, eager to see her girls.

" They're in the training room last I checked, you know where it is. " J'onn told her.

Eliza nodded then walked towards the training room. As she got closer, she heard the sounds of punching and shouting.

She carefully opened the door to find Alex flying past an army of metal soldiers and aiming at them with laser beams from her eyes while Kara sat on a metal bench on the side, clapping and cheering for her with her IV pole next to her.

Eliza smiled and a feeling of deja vu rolled over her, it was just like the girls' high school days where Alex would play soccer with the team and Kara would root and cheer for her.

Kara was the first one who noticed her

"Mom!" she cried.

Alex landed then ran towards her mom and hugged her while Kara slowly made her way towards them.

"How're you both feeling?" Eliza asked as she slowly and carefully hugged Kara, as not to disturb her broken ribs.

"I'm doing great! Kara is a great coach. I'm getting the hang of these powers." Alex said.

As if on cue, she sneezed and a blast of freeze breath shot out of her and froze 4 of the discarded metal soldiers.

Kara and Eliza looked at each other

"Yes sure Alex honey whatever you say." Eliza said then she and Kara started laughing.

Alex joined in but stopped when she saw Kara stop and hold her ribs in pain.

"Kara?" Alex asked her.

After a moment Kara opened her eyes and smiled "I'm fine now." she assured them.

They both helped her sit back down

Eliza tucked back a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear

"Sweetie maybe we should up your painkillers."

Kara shook her head "No they make me sleep, and Alex needs me right now. And also I'm find if I don't move them a lot." she argued.

Alex snorted "And you called me a mule."

Eliza shook her head "You both are mules, so was your father. It's a Danvers trait." she said.

Kara and Alex smiled.

"So I have to get to work to find a way to getget you two back to normal." Eliza said getting up.

Alex got up as well "And we have to get back to training."

"I'll see you two later." their mom said, kissing their foreheads and heading out.

Alex reset the fighting simulation and asked, ready to fight.

"What's next?"


	12. The swap Pt 3

_This is part 3, the fourth and final part of this prompt will be up tommorow. Suggest prompts in the comments and leave a review:) _

Alex and Kara made their way to the medbay after being summoned.

Eliza approached them and helped Kara into a chair while Alex sat in another chair next to her.

"I think I may have found a way to rereverse you, given the machine was destroyed but it will take time, and you will probably have to stay at home resting for a few days. But I need to take blood." Eliza explained, disconnecting Kara's IVs.

Kara recoiled slightly and Alex squeezed her hand.

" Is it really necessary? "Kara asked nervously.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll take the blood and you won't feel a thing I promise." Eliza assured her daughter while she readied the equipment.

"I'll go first." Alex offered.

Eliza projected a red sunlaml to weaken Alex's skin and took two vials of blood.

When it was Kara's turn, Alex turned her sister's head towards her and began to talk to her while Eliza quickly took her blood.

"There. You're done honey. You did a really good job." Eliza said pressing gauze to Kara's arm, while Alex squeezed her hand again.

"I just need about an hour and we'll begin okay." Eliza told them.

"How long will it take?" Kara asked.

"A couple of hours, but you can't be on any Supergirl duties for about a week while your body gets used to its state and your powers come back. So you're coming with me to Midvale while you recover and Alex I asked J'onn and he said that he'll give you a week's vacation as long as you don't tell anyone he did. " their mom answered.

Kara and Alex both smiled and nodded, but their smiles quickly faltered at the sudden blaring of the alarms.

They made their way to the control room to find it in chaos.

" What's going on? "Alex asked J'onn.

" The hellgramite escaped due to a technical mistake. But it's taking down all agents who approach it. 4 have been wounded till now. " J'onn stated gravely.

" I'll do it. " Alex said.

" Alex... " J'onn started but Alex cut him off.

"I'm a kryptonian now remember J'onn. He can't pierce my skin."

J'onn finally nodded

"Alright but I'm coming with you." he said changing into his Martian form.

Kara hugged her sister gently,

"Be careful Lex." she whispered.

"Always." Alex replied.

Together, Alex and J'onn made their way to the level below. Slowly they began approaching the area where the hellgramite was destroying things, based on the sounds echoing down the hallway.

"I'll go first. He hates me so he'll be distracted in taking revenge against me so you take him down." Alex whispered.

J'onn nodded and mouthed

"One...two..three." then Alex sprung from her hiding spot.

"Hello. Long time no see." she said casually.

Upon seeing her, the hellgramite bared his teeth and showed his spikes. He launched a couple of them at her but he stared in surprise as he saw them bounce off.

Alex smirked "What? You didn't see that coming?"

While the Hellgramite was busy gaping at her, J'onn quickly ran and placed power dampening cuffs on him them knocked him unconscious.

"Nice work Alex." he congratulated as he lifted the Hellgramite and placed it back in the holding cell.

"Thanks J'onn you too."

He clapped her on the back

"Let's go see if your mom finished so we can change you back to normal." he said.

Alex nodded and together they headed back to the medbay to find Kara already in bed, an IV drip already in her hand and was talking to Eliza.

When Eliza saw her she hugged her and led her over to a bed next to Kara.

" Now that you're here I'm going to explain what's going to happen." she said as she used the red sun lamps to place an IV drip in Alex's hand.

"We're giving you fluids because we don't know how this will affect you two exactly. We fixed the motherboard of the machine that swapped you and placed it in the ceiling above you. Once activated, invisible walls will appear and the board will switch you two back hopefully. " Eliza explained.

Both girls nodded.

" I love you both. " their mom said, planting kisses on their forehead then left.

Alex turned to Kara and reached for her hand.

" I love you. " she whispered as the whirring of machines was heard.

Kara smiled "I love you too." she whispered back.

The whirring intensified and there was a flash of colors then everything went black.


	13. the swap final pt

_Jennifer Baratta: Thank you!_

When Alex came to, she heard the voices of people talking and machines beeping.

"Kara?" she asked as she opened her eyes.

"She's right here honey." Her mother's voice answered.

Alex looked to her right to find her mom sitting on her sister's bed and Dr. Hamilton taking Kara's vitals. Kara was sleeping and hooked up to as many machines as she was but she looked tired and in pain.

"How're you feeling?" Eliza asked as Dr. Hamilton exited the room.

"Kind of tired I guess. But I feel fine. How's Kara?" she answered.

"She's in pain. Her body's still coping with the transformation as I predicted. But we're giving her painkillers. She should be fine in about a week. You're staying here for observation until tommorow, then you're free to go." her mom told her.

Alex nodded and pushed herself to sit up.

" And then we'll go to Midvale? " she asked.

Eliza nodded." It's best for Kara, and for you."

Alex glanced over at Kara to find her stirring, Eliza quickly got up and sat down on Kara's bed, softly stroking her hair

" Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?" She asked gently.

Kara opened her eyes groggily

" I've been better." she whispered then looked around "Where's Alex?"

" Right here Kar." Alex told her.

Eliza looked at her girls and saw the unwavering bond they had, Alex was already looking happier since Kara woke up, she then kissed both their foreheads and got up

"I'll leave you two to talk." she said then left the room.

"Lex you were amazing." Kara told her sister.

Alex smiled "Well I wouldn't have been able to control my powers without your help. how do you do it? it's so hard!"

Kara shrugged "I don't know honestly. But I guess it's the same way you managed to control them."

"Well one thing we both know for sure is that we can't function properly without each other." Alex said.

"Yep. And also for someone who hates cheesy moments, this was super cheesy."

Alex groaned " You just ruined the moment."

Kara started laughing and Alex joined her then straightened herself slowly. Kara started to attempt to sit up only to be stopped by Alex who said

"Like hell you are. Kara your body is still healing."

Kara huffed "Why is it that you can sit up okay and you're getting discharged tomorrow **and** you're not in pain and I can't move and pain is my second name?'

Alex narrowed her eyes " Number one is that your body relies so much on your powers to heal, and your powers aren't present. number two, how did you know I'm getting discharged tomorrow?"

Kara shrugged "I overheard the last part of your conversation with mom while waking up, and no I don't have my superhearing." she said.

"At least look on the bright side. I'll get you anything you want. We'll have sisters' nights here and you don't get to file reports or anything. Then we'll go to Midvale with mom." Alex said.

"As long as you're with me."

"Always."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_A week later, Midvale_

" I can finally sleep on a soft comfortable bed!" Kara said as she plopped down on her bed.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Want to head down to the beach?" she asked.

"Honestly I'm really tired so I think I'm going to sleep. Maybe when I wake up?" Kara said, changing into comfortable pyjamas and getting under the comforter.

"Of course. I think I'll take a snooze too." Alex said changing into her pyjamas as well and heading towards her bed, right across from Kara.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if you slept with me. I mean you can say no but.." Kara started to say but was cut off by Alex.

"Don't finish that sentence." Alex said striding over and sliding in bed with Kara.

The two sisters snuggled next to each other and fell into a fitful sleep.

Eliza found them like this minutes later, she smiled and closed the door, knowing there was no possible way on earth to tear them away from each other.


End file.
